Connie
The two older sisters (and only known siblings) of Kim Possible's archrival, Bonnie Rockwaller. They were first alluded to in the episode Hidden Talent but made their only physical appearance in Bonding. Appearances Physical Appearance They both bear a striking resemblance to Bonnie, except they're taller than Bonnie and have different hair and skin colors. Connie has lightly tanned skin (but paler than her sisters) and blue eyes. Like Bonnie, Connie has brown hair, but it's a lighter shade and wavier. Connie dresses in a very conservative and sophisticated way, such as wearing a loose turtleneck, loose and comfortable dress pants, and sensible running shoes. Lonnie's said to be the most beautiful of her sisters. Unlike Connie and Bonnie, Lonnie has blonde hair (unknown if it's natural) with a horizontal platinum streak at eye-level, very tanned skin, and a beauty mark above the right side of her mouth, and has the same eye color as Bonnie. Compared to Connie, Lonnie dresses in a flashier and more provocative style, such as wearing a low-cut tube top, short miniskirt and high-heeled knee-high go-go boots. ''Episodes Hidden Talent Connie and Lonnie were alluded to by Bonnie when she was signing up for the Middleton High School talent show. Bonnie was very confident that she'd win the competition, because her "older sibs" (presumably including Connie and Lonnie) had won the competition multiple years in a row when they were students at the show, and that she didn't intend on breaking the "Rockwaller family tradition." Bonnie did a ballet routine for the show, and was shown to be a talented ballet dancer, but ends up losing the competition to Ron Stoppable. Kim, who had also been competing, was happy that Bonnie didn't win, but was also happy for Ron as well. Bonding Connie and Lonnie make their only physical appearance in the entire series in this episode. They're shown when they walk into Bonnie's room just before she and Kim leave for a mission against Professor Dementor (Kim and Bonnie were bonded together at the hip, so Bonnie had to go on the mission with Kim). Kim realizes that Bonnie's home life isn't easy for her and is shown to feel kind of sorry for Bonnie when she sees how mean her sisters are to her. At the end, Kim apologizes to Bonnie and admits that she now has a better understanding of why she's so mean to people. Personality While the two aren't necessarily evil, they're definitely very antagonistic, especially towards their younger sister, who they enjoy being mean to by teasing and belittling her (such as claiming, "Connie got all the brains, Lonnie got all the looks, and Bonnie got the rest"). As shown in ''Bonding, both Connie and Lonnie are basically just meaner, bitchier versions of Bonnie. It's strongly implied that Bonnie's mean and sour disposition probably stems from her sisters always being so mean to her. Abilities Little is actually known about Connie and Lonnie's abilities, aside from Connie apparently being the smartest of the Rockwaller sisters. However, in Hidden Talent, when Bonnie was signing up for the Middleton High School talent show, she mentioned that her "older sibs" (presumably including Connie and Lonnie) had won the competition the previous four years in a row, showing that they have some kind of talent and/or skills, and that she didn't intend on "breaking the Rockwaller family tradition." In Bonding, it's shown that Lonnie's not as smart as she might try to pull off, because when she and Connie corrected Bonnie on Cincinnati not being a country, she incorrectly called France a city (it's a country in Europe). Relationships Parents It's unknown what kind of relationship Connie and Lonnie have with their parents, as their mom is only seen once in person (and she was shown to be a source of consternation and embarrassment for Bonnie), and nothing's ever mentioned about the father of the Rockwaller sisters. It's possible the sisters may have inherited their mean, stuck-up personalities from their dad, or at least Connie and Lonnie might have. Siblings Connie and Lonnie are obviously closer to each other than they are to Bonnie. From the way they interact with each other---moving and speaking in sync, leaning against one another while laughing, finishing each other's sentences---indicates that they might be twins. It's unknown if Connie and Lonnie hang out with each other all the time, as they were only seen once together in person. The two look down on Bonnie and, as mentioned above, enjoy being mean to their sister by teasing and belittling her. It's possible that the Rockwaller sisters may have other siblings, because of what Bonnie said in Hidden Talent, but this is unknown. Kim Possible Connie and Lonnie aren't just mean and rude to their sister, but to others as well, like Kim, shown when she tried introducing herself to them in Bonding. Near the end of the episode, after Kim and Bonnie had apologized to each other, Kim admitted that she has a better understanding of why Bonnie's so mean to people. Trivia *Since no other Rockwaller children are seen, it can be assumed that Connie and Lonnie are probably Bonnie's only siblings. Category:Cartoon Bullies Category:Disney Bullies Category:Wealthy Bullies Category:Siblings Category:Bratty Bullies Category:Arrogant Bullies Category:Teenage Bullies Category:Bully Girls Category:Jerks Category:TV Show Bullies Category:Humans Category:Bully Groups